DESCRIPTION: The core will provide the plant materials from cultivation projects for the research projects and for the other cores. It will also oversee the quality control of the preparation of the botanicals and career development. The core will utilize horticultural facilities at Missouri University., Columbia, Southwest Research Center in Mt. Vernon, Horticultural and Argoforestry, Research Center in new Franklin, and the Missouri Botanical Garden.